Journey Together
by PokeFanChrisDH
Summary: Sequel to 'Secret party'. Ash gets ready to take Misty on their trip together, with Misty wondering where they are going. Just where are they going, and what awaits them in their future as a couple? (Updates Completely Random), (May be updated after completion)
1. Trip Of Finding Out

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

After leaving Misty at the Cerulean Gym to get ready for tomorrow, Ash was making his way back to Pallet town with Pikachu on his shoulder, Gary and Tracy, with Brock in the group until they reached Pewter city, which is Brock's stop. Along the way, they got chatting to each other

"Fun day yesterday wasn't it guys?" Gary spoke up

"Yeah it sure was, I certainly enjoyed seeing everyone again." Tracy happily announced

"Me too, it was a very good day, wouldn't you agree Ash?" Brock asked his best friend

Brock turned in Ash's direction, and noticed he was lagging behind a bit, appearing to be in deep thought

"Hey Ash, what's the matter?" Brock shouted to him

Ash snapped out of what he was thinking about, the events that took place last night after everyone went to sleep. Pikachu noticed this and developed a mischievous grin on it's face, planning to act out what it's master was thinking about

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder, which caught the gang of four's attention, and wondered what the yellow mouse was up to

They all closely observed Pikachu's movements, with Ash realizing what his loyal partner was acting out to the group, so Ash decided to try and sneak away as he did not want to be around when his friends realized what happened last night

"Let's get this straight Pikachu, from what you are trying to tell us, it has something to do with Ash, and it involves him doing something." Brock thought out loud

The yellow mouse agreed with Brock's words, then tried to make what happened more clear to the group of friends

"Wait, so you're telling us Pikachu that Ash kissed someone last night? Gary asked

Pikachu confirmed the spiky haired teen's question by nodding it's head

"I bet I know who it was too." Tracy bought up

"It had to be Misty, surely!" Gary shouted

"I think you're right Gary, it must have been her, considering how she was acting around him last night." Brock said to his friend

Just then, the others turned round to see that Ash was not there with them. Instead, he was running down the path ahead of them.

"After him guys, don't let him get away." Gary shouted in a funny way

And so Tracy, Brock and Gary ran after their best friend, intending to stop him from escaping and heckle him about what he did last night

Ash turned round to see his friends and Pikachu chasing after him, and that they were beginning to catch up to him. Eventually, Gary managed to get past Ash and block his escape, with Brock and Tracy behind him

"Look guys, I don't want to talk about it ok?" Ash made his feelings clear to the group, who were all keen to find out more about the special moment

"Come on Ash, you're a teenager now, it's only natural that you experience situations like this, it happens to everyone at some point in their lives." Brock explained

"I just don't want to go through it now, I tell you what, how about after my trip with Misty, I'll tell you about it then, is that ok with you?" Ash requested in desperation

"Fine, but when you return, we expect every detail ok?" Gary announced

"That's fine with me." Ash agreed

After agreeing over this situation, the group of four continued on their way without bringing up the subject of Ash and Misty again.

They decided to change the subject to try and improve Ash's mood

"So Ash, are you definitely going to challenge all the leagues again?" Tracy asked

"Yeah that's right, I want to try and win as many of them as I can so I try and reach my ultimate goal of being a Pokemon master." Ash explained with enthusiasm

Pikachu noticed it's master's improved mood, and simply gave a loud "Pika", agreeing with Ash, and backing him all the way to achieve his ultimate dream

After regaining the fire in his belly, the group continued on their journey home

After a while, they came to the signpost that pointed to Pewter city and Pallet town

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways for now guys." Brock said

"I guess so." Ash replied

After some hand shaking and saying their goodbyes to each other, Ash, Gary and Tracy watched Brock on his way down the path

After watching for a few minutes, Brock eventually disappeared out of sight. So Ash and the others turned round and continued on their way to Pallet town

After walking for some time, Gary decided to bring up another subject

"Hey Ash, can you tell us where you and Misty are going on this boat trip?" Tracy enquired

"Not now Gary, I'll explain after we come back, is that a problem with you?

"I guess so." Gary replied

More time passed, and the guys were chatting away about certain subjects and things they were going to do in the near future

Eventually, they reached the hill that overlooked Pallet town

Ash immediately ran up the hill, excited to be home as he has always loved Pallet town and always will

"I guess some things never change, hey Gary?" Tracy laughed

"You can say that again." Gary responded

"Come on guys, we're home." Ash called out as he ran down the hill

Ash disappeared out of site as he ran down the hill, leaving Gary and Tracy lagging behind

By the time they got over the hill, Ash was already quite far down the path below

After the duo reached the path themselves, Ash was waiting up ahead for them where the path goes in two directions

Eventually, they reached where Ash was waiting for them, and realized they would split up from this point

"So I guess we part ways here for now." Ash announced

"I guess." Tracy replied

"Have a good time with Misty Ash, and be sure to tell us all about it when you get back." Gary said

"Don't worry, I will."

Then the three shook hands like they did with Brock before, and went down the separate paths, one that led to Professor Oak's lab where Gary and Tracy are heading, and the other that leads to Ash's home

Ash then began to sprint for home, and challenged Pikachu to a race, which the yellow mouse happily agreed to

As the house came into view, Ash said to his loyal partner:

"Whoever gets into the garden first is the winner."

Pikachu took note of what it's master said, and picked up the pace, hoping to win this race for home

As they got closer, Ash managed to take the lead, but Pikachu to make it unfair for a laugh by going into a slow paced quick attack, increasing it's speed further

"Hey no fair Pikachu."

Ash could only watch as the yellow mouse made it to the front garden gate, declaring itself the winner, while Ash himself was forced to play catch up

"Next time though Pikachu, it will be different, and don't do use quick again, it's not fair."

Pikachu only gave it's master a laugh after realizing what Ash said about using quick attack

After that was over, they approached the front door. But before they could answer it, Delia swung the door open as she heard the duo outside just now, and immediately embraced her son in a hug

"So glad you're home dear."

"Thanks mom." Ash said as his mom hugged him

Pikachu then jumped into Delia's arms after she let go of Ash, with Delia being more than happy to carry Pikachu as she never got much of a chance to do so

After the commotion, Ash, Pikachu and Delia went inside, with Ash keeping in mind that he had to get ready for tomorrow, and also looking forward to it as well. After getting inside, Ash closed the front door, being happy in the fact that he and Pikachu were home once again


	2. Getting Ready

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

After going inside, Delia notified Ash that some food has been prepared

"Ash dear, I prepared some lunch just now."

"Really mom? I can't wait!" Ash was excited to hear as always to hear that there is food waiting for him, with Pikachu being the same

"Pika!"

"Race you to the kitchen buddy." Ash challenged his loyal partner

Ash and Pikachu then made a dash to the kitchen where Mr. mime was there carrying out it's usual chores

"Hey Mr. mime, how you been?" Ash asked the psychic type

"Mime mime Mr. mime" (I've been great thank you)

Pikachu went over to say hello to Mr. mime, while Ash's attention went back to the food

"Boy it sure looks good as always mom." Ash complimented his mom's cookery

"Thank you dear, there's plenty for you and Pikachu, so help yourselves."

"We will and thanks again mom."

Ash then got stuck into the food, with Pikachu eventually joining him after saying hello to Mr. mime. Delia watched the two and thought to herself:

"Some things never change I guess."

After a while, Ash and Pikachu were done eating, and they had bellies that were much bigger then normal

"Man, I am stuffed." Ash said aloud

"Pikachu" (Me too)

Mr. mime observed the two briefly, and gave a short laugh in agreement before it started to clear the table

As if on cue, Delia re-emerged into the kitchen after taking care of some other household chores

"I assume you enjoyed it you two?" Delia asked Ash and Pikachu

"Yeah we sure did mom." Ash replied

"Pika Pikachu." (We certainly did)

Delia gave a light chuckle after they replied, and decided to help out Mr. mime with the table clearing

Ash got up off his chair, and decided to get some things together for tomorrow

"See you in a bit mom, I'm just going up to my room for a bit to get ready."

"Get ready for what Ash?" Delia curiously asked

"Remember those boat tickets I got for Misty yesterday, they are for a ferry that leaves tomorrow." Ash replied

"Where does it go then?"

"It's a secret mom."

"Ok, by the way, how long will you be gone?" Delia wondered

"Only a few days." Ash responded

"Ok, well make sure you have everything you need."

"I will."

With that, Ash made his way upstairs, quickly followed by Pikachu.

Ash eventually got up the stairs and made it to his room. He opened the door and went inside

"Well Pikachu, we're back once again."

Ash admired his room for a short while for the way it looked more or less the same over the time he has been on his journeys

Eventually, he started getting things together he would need for the trip tomorrow

"I think I will need this, some of these, one of those, a pair of them."

Ash started going through his various cupboards and draws, picking out a few articles of clothing, some handy gadgets such as watch, phone, etc, a pair of spare trainers and some other supplies such as some food for Pikachu.

After gathering all of the items he believes he would need, he has one final check to make sure it's all there

"Looks like we're good to go Pikachu." Ash told the yellow mouse

"Pika Pika." (I can't wait)

Meanwhile downstairs, the video phone began to ring. Delia heard the phone and immediately went to answer it. She picked up the receiver, and the screen turned on

"Hello Misty dear, are you looking for Ash?"

"I wanted to know if he returned home safe." The gym leader replied

"He is safe and sound here, so no need to worry."

"That's good to know."

"So did you and the other have fun last night?" Delia wondered

"It was the best birthday ever, Ash took us all bowling, and then ice skating." Misty replied

Just as Misty was thinking about the events of last night, a slight blush began to develop on her face after remembering her first kiss with Ash, which Delia noticed, so she decided to try and find out what happened

"Is that all that happened?" Delia asked as if she did not notice Misty's blush

Misty mind went blank briefly, then she snapped back to reality

"Uh, yeah that's all that happened, nothing else." She hesitantly replied

"Sounds like you had fun then, I better let you go as you probably have things to do." Delia said

"Yeah, I have to get ready for the trip with Ash tomorrow." Misty responded

"Well ok, I will see you when you get back then."

"Will do Mrs Ketchum, bye for now."

Misty then hung up the video phone, and the screen went dark. Delia put down the receiver, and began to wonder what Misty could be hiding from her

"Hmm, I wonder if something else happened last night,"

While Delia contemplated a number of possibilities in her mind, at the Cerulean gym, Misty put down the receiver on her end, and decided to get ready for tomorrow herself

She then began to head for her room, while on they way, thinking about the special moment between her and Ash last night, still blushing on the way.

Eventually, she made it upstairs, still blushing, and Daisy happened to suddenly vacate her room, with Lily and Violet still in their rooms

"Hey Misty, are you like ok, your face looks a bit red." Daisy asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Misty replied

Misty then rushed to her room and went inside, leaving Daisy out in the hallway, wondering why her younger sister suddenly rushed off like that

"I wonder what's like up with her, it looked like she was blushing or something." Daisy thought to herself

Inside her room, Misty was relieved to be away from Daisy for the time being

She then remembered that she had to get ready for the trip with Ash tomorrow, so she started getting her stuff organised

After a while, she had eventually finished gathering what she needed for tomorrow, and then placed it in a bag and put it to one side

"There, all done now, I can't wait now, I wonder where Ash is taking me though." Misty began thinking to herself

The day progressed quickly, not much happening with Ash and Misty in Pallet town and Cerulean city respectively

It was eventually dark outside, with Misty getting ready to get some sleep

"Goodnight Daisy, see you in the morning, tell the other two that as well." Misty told her older sister

"Like goodnight to you Misty, and don't worry, I'll be sure to tell them." Daisy replied

After reaching the bathroom, Misty began getting ready to go to sleep. After a few minutes, she emerged from the bathroom and went to her room. Once inside, she made her way over to her bed, got in, and began to drift off to dreamland

Meanwhile in Pallet town, Ash was getting to sleep himself

"Are you excited about tomorrow Pikachu?" Ash asked the electric type who was at the end of his bed

"Pikachu." (Sure am)

It took Ash a while to get to sleep, with Pikachu fast asleep before him. All he could think about was Misty, how great she was, how she looked, remembering all the past adventures they had together

Eventually, Ash began to get groggy, and like Pikachu, was slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber


	3. Time To Go

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

The sun was rising in the morning sky and beginning to shine through the curtains at Ash's home. The light managed to shine through his window, right onto his face, forcing him awake all of a sudden

"Man, it's sure bright outside." Was all he said to himself

Pikachu was beginning to stir at the foot of the bed, with Ash watching his loyal friend until he awoke. Pikachu then opened it's eyes, began to stretch, and yawned as it was doing so

"Morning buddy, looks like you had a good sleep." The aspiring Pokemon master said to the yellow electric type

"Pika Pika" (And to you)

"I am so looking forward to today, I wonder how Misty will react when we arrive there, it's been too long since we've been so I can't wait."

"Pikachu Pika" (Yeah me too)

Ash then began to get prepared for the day ahead. He changed into his usual attire, hat, baggy jeans, multicoloured shirt and trainers. After changing, he proceeded to leave his bedroom, closely followed by Pikachu

The two of them made it downstairs where Ash's mom Delia, along with Mr. mime, were already up and about

"Morning mom." Ash said to Delia

"Mime Mr. mime." Mr. mime greeted them

"Oh morning dear, did you and Pikachu sleep ok?" Delia asked her son

"We sure did, and thank you Mimey" Came the black haired teen's reply

"Pikachu" (I second that)

"Mime" (Thank you)

"You're welcome dear."

After the greetings were over, Delia then let Ash know about the breakfast that has been made for him

"There you go dear, this is for you, and this is for Pikachu." Delia announced as she handed over two plates

"Great, thanks mom, it sure looks good doesn't it Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu" (It certainly does)

The inseparable duo then began to chow down like they always do while Delia and Mr. mime began their daily routine in other parts of the house

After a few minutes had passed, Ash and Pikachu were done with eating

"Mom's food just gets better and better, doesn't it Pikachu?"

"Pikachu" (Sure does)

Ash then took the plates and put them in the sink, then proceeded to return his room to make sure he has everything ready for today, while on the way letting Delia know about the plates. After checking he has everything, he decided to visit his other Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab

Meanwhile, in Cerulean city, Misty was just beginning to wake up herself

"Morning already?" She thought to herself

Eventually, she gets out of bed and changes into her usual clothing, sleeveless vest, blue jeans and white trainers. The redhead then vacates her bedroom, and goes downstairs to complete her usual morning routine around the gym

"Oh like hi Misty, did you like sleep ok?" Daisy asked

"I sure did Daisy, thank you for asking." Misty replied

"Where are Lily and Violet by the way?"

"Oh, those two are like still asleep, they are like so lazy you know." Daisy stated

"They sure are." Misty responded

The two sisters enjoyed a light hearted chuckle with each other before they began doing separate tasks. Daisy went to check on the Pokemon, while Misty had her own breakfast

After eating her breakfast, Misty decided to crack on with her usual tasks around they gym

First, she feeds the Pokemon after Daisy checks on them, then she partly cleans the pool in the battlefield, and finally, she makes sure that nothing is missing at all. She finishes the tasks, and is happy that everything is in order

Before she returned upstairs, Daisy re-appeared

"So Misty, aren't you and Ash like going out today?"

"We are, remember that Ash is taking me somewhere on a boat, so I can't wait to find out where he takes me." The redhead replied

"Well like I am sure you two will like have a great time together wherever you end up going."

"Thanks Daisy, you sure you can handle things here? Misty asked

"Yeah like nothing to worry about sis, Tracy has agreed to come by and help like he has done so many times before, and I will like force the other two to help if I have to" Misty's older sister replied

"That's excellent to hear Daisy, I knew I could count on you."

With their conversation ending, Misty returned to her room to make sure she has everything she needs

Back in Pallet town, Ash has just returned home after visiting his Pokemon at the lab.

"I'm back mom." He announced

"So you are, when are you leaving to go to meet Misty?" Delia wondered

"I'm literally going to get my bag from upstairs, and I'll be leaving." Ash replied

Ash then runs upstairs to collect his bag. He puts it on his back, gives his mom a goodbye, and leaves through the front door

When he reaches the front gate, he is surprised to see Professor Oak waiting in his car

"What are you doing here Professor?" Ash wondered

"I was about to leave to go to Vermilion city, and since I remembered it was your trip with Misty today, I decided to offer you a lift there to save you the trouble of having to get there yourself." Professor Oak explained

"Thanks Professor, I really appreciate it." Ash responds

Ash and Pikachu then got into Professor Oak's open top car and proceeded to Cerulean city to pick up Misty

Meanwhile in Cerulean city, Misty has completed her final checks to make sure she has everything she needs

"There, all packed and ready to go." Misty happily said to herself

With that, she put her bag on her back, went downstairs, and bumped into Daisy upon returning downstairs

"So are you like leaving now little sis? Daisy wondered

"Sure am, you definitely know what to do while I am away?" Misty asked again

"Sure do, now you like go and have a good time with Ash."

"Thanks Daisy." Misty replied with a slight blush

Misty then left the gym through the main entrance

When she was outside, she was surprised to see Professor Oak and Ash in a car waiting for them

"What are you doing here Professor? Misty wondered

"Well my dear, I remember it was your trip with Ash today, so I decided to give you two a lift to Vermilion city since that is where I am going today anyway." Professor Oak answered

"Thanks Professor, that's really kind of you."

"Not at all my dear."

Ash then got out of the car suddenly and opened the door for Misty

"Why thank you Ash."

"Not at all Mist."

Misty loved it when Ash called her by her nickname as she always has. She got into the car, with Ash eventually getting back in again himself

After the two, along with were strapped in, Professor Oak began the drive to Vermilion city

After about 30 minutes of driving, they eventually reached Vermilion city

They all got out of the car, and made their way to the docks. Ash and Misty eventually found their boat, they showed their tickets to the sailor who happily let them aboard while Professor Oak stood with the other people who were saying goodbye to friends and relatives of their own

Eventually, the engines of the boat started, and just a few short moments later, the boat began moving out of the docks

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were all at the side of the boat, saying goodbye to Professor Oak while he returned the gesture

After the boat got too far away, Ash and Misty began to look forward to the trip ahead, and the sight of the clear blue sea, while keeping in mind that it was just the two of them and no-one else, apart from Pikachu of course who was with them


End file.
